


The Right Mistake

by Samantha723



Category: Boko no Hero Academia, my hero acadamia - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Food Kink, Hypnotism, M/M, Temperature kink, electric play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha723/pseuds/Samantha723
Summary: Shinsos 18th birthday with cute shinkami flashbacks.
Relationships: Shinso/Kaminari
Kudos: 22





	The Right Mistake

This morning. July 1st was someone’s birthday. To be exact it’s shinso’s birthday. And where was shinso on this fine summer morning? He was curled up in his boyfriends arms finally getting some sleep. Somehow denki got him to sleep last night. He had never been more proud of something he accomplished in his life. Shinso woke up at exactly 9:30 am in the morning. He was confused as to why he wasn’t in his bed and who the human was laying beside of him in his arms. As he came to realize that he’s in Denkis room and denki is cuddled up beside him he remembers him coming last night to basically steal him out of his room to have a before birthday date night inside. He also wanted to be the first one to wish shinso a happy birthday right at midnight but obviously didn’t tell him that. Shinso rolled over and gave him a short good morning kiss on the forehead. Denki woke up in a confused state like Always before he looked over at shinso and realized, he fucked up. He had this beautiful extravagant plan to wake up early this morning and fix him breakfast in bed. His alarms didn’t set last night. Denki rolled over and apologized for his mistake and that his alarms didn’t set and started to get up. Shinso grabbed his arm before he got off the bed and pulled him back to lay beside him “Denki,babe, while I appreciate the offer and all the sweetness, I would much rather stay in bed here with you than you leave me to go make breakfast.” He said with a low chuckle. Drink smiled and crawled back over him and laid down and rested his head on his chest. He looked up at him and smiled “Again, I’m sorry” he said and kissed his chin. Shinso just looked down and silently laughed while rolling his eyes and pulled his head back gently to give him and soft peck on the lips and ruffle hi hair. His birthday morning was complete. In bed, with the love of his life laying right on his chest and in his arms.


End file.
